


run away (with me)

by supahotcheetos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, First Meetings, House Party, How Do I Tag, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), donghyuck and mark are tired of life, mark becomes the light of donghyuck’s life, soft, yukhei just wanted to play beer pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahotcheetos/pseuds/supahotcheetos
Summary: “mark,” donghyuck said for no reason.mark hummed in response. donghyuck scooted closer, and the hand patting donghyuck’s back moved to wrap around his shoulders.“i’m tired,” donghyuck mumbled sadly. “of everything.”mark said nothing for a few seconds, and donghyuck was starting to think he didn’t hear him before, “me too.”or; two sad boys meet at a house party. neither of them want to be there
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 45





	run away (with me)

donghyuck was burnt out. he realized this as he sat on an old leather couch, the bass of an edm song vibrating the air around him. the drink in his red cup wasn’t hitting the same anymore, and the crowd dancing didn’t inspire him to get up and join in. he swirled his drink around his cup for a few more seconds before leaning to the side and pouring the drink onto the carpet. he watched the liquid seep and stain, and he sighed out a puff of air.

someone sat down heavily beside him. donghyuck glanced over with tired, lidded eyes. the boy stared back with an equally unamused expression.

“what?” the boy said. donghyuck smacked his lips and turned his gaze away. he didn’t feel like having a conversation.

the boy must’ve agreed with the silence coming from donghyuck, because he didn’t say anything after that.

the music blared loudly from the speakers, and donghyuck felt the beginnings of a headache forming. he rubbed at his forehead, sighing once more before pulling his legs to his chest and burying his head in his arms.

a lone hand patted donghyuck’s back. donghyuck slowly peeked out from behind his arms to find the boy with his eyes closed, content to just console donghyuck by switching between rubbing the space between donghyuck’s shoulder blades or patting to the beat of the song. 

donghyuck had no complaints, so he returned to the space underneath his arms, feeling his eyelids drooping. it was nearing 5 am, and the party had been going on since before the clock struck 12. donghyuck never wanted to even witness another party again.

“donghyuck!” a loud voice came from within the crowd, effectively ripping donghyuck from the calm space he shared with the anonymous boy.

when donghyuck lifted his head to find a beaming yukhei making his way over to him, the hand never left his back.

“what’re you doing sitting back here? we’re about to play beer pong!” yukhei exclaimed. “mark, you come too!”

the now indentifiable boy, mark, spoke up first. “no thanks, yukhei. you have fun.” he sounded worn out. donghyuck related.

“you sure? you’re not coming either, donghyuck?” yukhei raised both eyebrows. donghyuck shook his head no.

yukhei shrugged and moved to disappear somewhere in the crowd. the hand continued its rhythmic pats.

“mark,” donghyuck said for no reason.

mark hummed in response. donghyuck scooted closer, and the patting hand moved to wrap around donghyuck’s shoulders.

“i’m tired,” donghyuck mumbled sadly. “of everything.”

mark said nothing for a few seconds, and donghyuck was starting to think he didn’t hear him before, “me too.”

donghyuck fell asleep after that, and woke up to find the beginnings of sunlight streaming through the window to his right. mark’s arm was still around him, loose but secure. donghyuck scanned the room to find everyone else lying in various places, sleeping soundly. donghyuck moved to relieve his weight from mark, but the hand on his arm tightened.

“you’re awake?” croaked mark. donghyuck turned to find mark staring at him with surprising alertness considering he just woke up.

“go back to sleep,” donghyuck smoothed down the tufts of hair sticking up from mark’s head.

“no, i,” mark straightened up from where he sat. “i’m hungry.”

“let’s raid yukhei’s kitchen,” donghyuck felt a smile tugging up at the corners of his lips. he couldn’t remember the last time he smiled.

and raid yukhei’s kitchen they did. mark made a disgusting mess of a hot dog, complete with strawberry jam and sriracha sauce. donghyuck took one bite and nearly starting crying on the spot. 

mark’s laughs and giggles were the highlight of donghyuck’s month. he took another bite of the hell hotdog just to make mark bend over in the most genuine laughter donghyuck had ever heard.

“hey,” donghyuck said suddenly, “let’s run away.”

“okay,” mark’s eyes crinkled in the corners.

they made their way to the front door, stepping over the bodies in the hallway. the sun smiled down at them once they were out, welcoming them with warm rays. mark’s laughter filled the air, the only sound next to their shoes hitting the pavement as they ran.

donghyuck felt alive.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very inspired by zico’s ‘any song’ music video because i love that music video. i also didn’t really check if this fic had any grammatical errors because i am lazy


End file.
